


Snowflakes Drift Upon Violent Winds

by The_Shy_One



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crash Landing, Crossover, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Obi-Wan and his men crash onto an unknown planet, swept up in a blizzard that keeps them grounded. As they battle the cold, they meet the creatures of this planet.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Snowflakes Drift Upon Violent Winds

The ship was running low on items that he could use to burn, to keep the space warm. Snow continued to fall around the ship, swirling around in the air, dancing on the wind that caused even his men to shiver violently underneath their thermoregulated blacks. Obi-Wan doesn’t know how much longer they can stay here even if it is safer than venturing out to find somewhere on this planet to ride out the blizzard. He didn’t want to risk losing men unnecessarily, not when they had lost so much before this point and were unprepared for such an emergency as this.

He tears off a few more straps from the wall, focused on gathering as many items as he could to keep the fire going. At his side, Cody was finding cracks in the hull that needed to be filled with sealant, to keep out as much draft as possible from the howling winds outside. Nobody spoke unless it was in murmurs, shaking and shivering too much for a conversation to be held with clattering teeth. 

Obi-Wan had sent a message that they’d crashed hours before, hoping that someone in the Republic Army would notice their disappearance and quickly came to save them. But Obi-Wan knew their chances of being found on an uncharted planet and it dwindled even further since it appeared to be a planet of snow and ice, similar to Orto Plutonia. That became less likely of any creatures that lived here would aid them in keeping warm as they waited out the storm as well, colder than the frigid temperatures of Orto Plutonia that Obi-Wan had experienced himself.

With a few straps to keep the fuel of the flame going in his hand, Obi-Wan returns to the fire, sitting down for a moment in his huddle of men, staring at the flickering flames as he places the straps within it. Cody doesn’t join until a few minutes later, shivering as he places the sealant near his feet. Obi-Wan, without hesitation, pulls his commander close, trying to give him and the others as much warmth as possible. They stay together, soaking as much of the heat from the fire before it starts to shrink.

There’s the swirling of worry and the want, the need to survive this from everyone around him. He wishes that he could do something, anything to keep his men warm and safe from the harsh environment of this unknown world. Just until they were able to escape from here.

It doesn’t take long for the fire to start shrinking down before he’s back up to tear off more straps from the wall. Cody takes it as a sign to find more cracks, sealing them off to help preserve the heat of the crashed ship. Wooley gets up as well, checking on making sure the area of the hull that Obi-Wan sealed to the side of the ship is holding up. 

As he’s tearing off the straps the wind howls over the ship, pushing against it enough to cause the ship to creak and groan. If they hadn’t crashed near a wall of rock, Obi-Wan isn’t sure that the ship would still be where it sits. But the wind masks everything, including what Obi-Wan can sense outside the hull with the Force and that sets him on edge along with everything else that’s happening.

He knows the likely chance of anything surviving this planet is low, lower than the Talz surviving on Orto Plutonia. The wind was freezing and the brief moment he was outside earlier, the snow felt closer to ice than falling water crystals he’d come to know from planets such as Orto Plutonia and Hoth. It felt as if it were trying to pierce the skin on his face and neck as he and the men dragged a piece of the hull back to the ship. 

And the planet was incredibly dark, with no chance of finding sunlight from the star that it orbited. Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure if the star’s light could travel far enough to give this unknown planet a substantial morning - just a brief bit of dawn before plunging it back into darkness.

Wherever they crash-landed, it was a place nobody wanted to inhabit as it was a place that was willing to swallow everything in its path without remorse.

He hears the chattering of several teeth behind him and resigns to taking the straps he has in hand back to the fire. As he turns, he hears tapping against the hull. It was a soft sound, one that could be lost in the wind if it didn’t happen right next to his ears. Obi-Wan pauses, stares at the spot where the tapping came from. For several long moments, he stands there, waiting. 

It’s enough time for Cody to come and stand beside him, concern bleeding into worry. Obi-Wan gives it a second more to try again before deciding to turn towards the dwindling fire. As he faces Cody, another series of taps happen, louder this time around.

He sees Cody grab at his blaster in its halter as he whirls around to the hull. The taps continue, a sign that it was someone making them rather than the wind or something falling onto the crashed ship. Obi-Wan stares, strains his hearing over his heart that speeds, thinking it was someone, someone is here on this dark and cold planet and they’re checking out a ship that accidentally crashed there.

“Sir, what is it?” Cody asks voice low, jaw clicking as he resists trying to click his teeth together from the cold. 

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan answers honestly. “I’m surprised as you are.”

A flash of annoyance from Cody and it was gone as the taps moved from where they were standing to the part of the hull that was mended together. Mixed into were the soft sounds of footsteps, confident in their stride as they made their way over the ship. Obi-Wan reaches for his lightsaber at his belt, igniting it as he moves, careful to keep it away from his men as he heads for the mended part of the hull. 

As he stands before the hull, he feels the worry and preparedness that his men have, moving to stand behind him with their weapons ready. He feels Cody’s presence at his back, steady and calm as they listen to whoever is moving over their ship. Whether it was curiosity or searching for their next meal, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be sure until they showed their face to him.

A few more footsteps and then it was gone. 

Instead of feeling relief that set both him and the troopers on edge as the ringing sound of silence went on. Someone living on this planet was built to survive the harsh climate and it was obvious that they were interested enough to see what was inside the crashed ship to make their presence known. 

Obi-Wan’s heart quickly beats in his chest despite his focus on the mended part of the hull, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Then, there was the loud sound of the hull being torn off and the sudden feeling in the Force that made him hold up his lightsaber in front of him m, the blue glow spanning out around him. It was a terrible sound, scrapping as loud as possible as Cody shouts for the troopers to prepare themselves. The wind rushes in at the new opening bringing in the cold and snow with it. 

He takes a breath in to calm himself, watching as the hull pulls back. Then with his lightsaber in hand, he watches as the creature leans down to look in. In the blue glow, he can see red eyes looking at him, curious and concern in them. Obi-Wan takes in the rest of the creature, noting the two horns on their forehead that lightly brushes the top of the ship as well as the dark blue skin that must help them blend with the lightless landscapes of snow of this planet for hunting.

They don’t come in any further, but Obi-Wan gets the faintest impression that they wouldn’t, not after seeing what was in his hand. “What do you want with us?” Obi-Wan asks carefully, making sure to keep his voice level, as neutral as possible. 

“Curious,” They said. The word translated to Basic, but he knows that what they said doesn’t match up with the lip movements. They lean closer and Obi-Wan sees hair dark as the night sky is held back by intricate braids. It was filled with falling flakes, creating an ethereal look of this unknown creature. “You landed here and I came to check to see if you were friend or foe.”

“We’re not here to become your enemies. We crashed here and are waiting to be rescued.” He sees the closed-mouthed smile, edged close to a smirk on the person’s face. Obi-Wan continues to hold the lightsaber in front of him, hoping he wouldn’t have to fight them to protect his men.

“No signal from a ship will be heard. Too much magic and snow on Jötunheimr

for that. But I have a way for you to get home.” This was said sincerely, the Force confirming that. But was Obi-Wan willing to risk following this unknown creature out into the harsh climate of this world, of Jötunheimr without a way to keep his men protected?

“Do you have anything that would protect us from the environment?” He asks. Behind him, he feels the familiar feeling of annoyance from Cody who was prepared to shoot if needed. “We don’t have anything that would protect us if we followed you outside.”

“I will provide warmth for the journey,” They said, pulling out a few furs from behind them, all of them huge enough to swaddle a few of the troopers comfortably underneath it. 

There’s the sudden spike of wanting to grab the furs from behind him, desperation for something to keep them warm - and protection from the violent winds. Obi-Wan waits, watches as the alien moves their arm further into the shop to hold out the fur in front of him to take. 

“Here.” They say, voice gentle. “Take for warmth.”

Obi-Wan reaches to grab the furs, keeping an eye on the alien as he takes them in hand and passes it back to Cody. The alien smiles, showing sharp fangs as their head leaves the opening, disappearing into the darkness. Obi-Wan follows after them, lightsaber lighting the way into the darkness outside. Snow is still swirling around, falling onto the group of aliens that surround the ship.

They’re tall, very tall. And wearing nothing more than fur pieces of clothing held together by thin chains of metal on their body to keep the cold from nipping at places that were delicate. In the soft blue glow of his saber, Obi-Wan sees from the one standing closest to him - the one who lead him out here, he sees the same intricate braids falling partway down the alien’s back - that there are patterns all over their skin, swirls and lines that must mean something to them as they almost looked carved into their skin. 

If they hadn’t crashed here by accident, Obi-Wan was sure he would have loved a bit of time to study these unknown aliens. 

“What is your name,  Veiviseren?” The alien asks, red eyes glowing in the light of the lightsaber as they stare down at him. The last word didn’t translate to Basic and he didn’t think it was a word to mean Jedi.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He replies. Behind him, he hears the sound of boots walking over durasteel as the troopers join him out in the cold. “What’s your name?”

There was the smile again, showing their fangs as they became amused at his question. “Loki Laufeyson.” They said, voice light and filled with confidence. 

It reminds him of some politicians, the way they would speak over words, enunciating the meaning behind them to have more than one idea behind it. But there was something there that Obi-Wan never felt from the politicians, something that made him stand attention to the creature’s words now. “We are the  Jötunn, giants of this realm. But you will be protected until we reach our destination if you choose to follow.”

“You guarantee this?”

The smile on Loki’s face grows, teeth shining in the soft glow. “We do. We want nothing to do with  Veivisere and their war, so it is better you left.”

Even on an unknown planet, the war was known between the Republic and the Separatist. Obi-Wan knows that there was no strategic value in this world, but he wasn’t sure if Dooku would care about that as long as there was a way to gain more ground for his new Master. 

Sith were never reasonable in their greed, their hunger for power.

“Excellent, lead the way.” 

Loki turns away conversing with the rest of the  Jötunn. Loki was significantly shorter than the other giants - he just noticed it now that he wasn’t solely focused on Loki -, but still wielded the power of being their leader with ease. 

Again if only he had the time to study, to understand the giants of Jötunheim. Creatures of the cold that didn’t even have fur covering their body. Must be the magic that Loki mentioned earlier that aids in keeping them warm.

He turns to Cody when the commander comes up behind him, his helmet hiding his face. But through the Force, Obi-Wan senses the man’s hesitation and hope - which was kept close to himself, ready to brace for disappointment. It was a state that even Obi-Wan had to adopt since becoming General, having to keep even further from letting any bonds from becoming attachment, anything that would have him raging as he burned down.

“Sir, is it wise to follow them?” Cody asks, voice low. His helmet tilts towards the giants, wary. “They’re unknown.”

“They’re offering help, they don’t want to bring the war here.”

Cody nods, nothing more to say. But Obi-Wan knows the man will be watching, seeing any signs of betrayal while they follow the Jötunn to a way off this frozen world.

Obi-Wan turns his attention back to the giants, still talking to each other. In the light of his lightsaber, their skin dimly glows, almost beautiful if they didn’t look as if they could tear him and his men from limb to limb.

Loki turns back to him as the conversation ends, red eyes looking down at Obi-Wan. There was the promise of safety, but Obi-Wan knew that something else was happening. Loki had a way with words that many politicians would pay heavily for such a skill. “Come, we have a few hours left of the day.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t tell the difference, but he wasn’t born here, didn’t grow up with the permanent darkness as the Jötunn must have. So he and his men follow after Loki, keeping close together under several pelts of fur as they trekked across the snow. 

The wind howled and snowflakes continued to fall. But it was softened by the fur and the knowledge that they would soon be someplace warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Veiviseren - Wizard  
> Veivisere - Wizards
> 
> I got this idea out of the blue and knew I had to write it bc I love a good excuse to write Jotun Loki (I need more of that content in my life.) Also, I love playing with Loki being his own agent, it's always a bunch of fun having other characters being wary of him lol. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


End file.
